1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for securing data of a computing system.
2. Background of the Related Art
A computing system, such as a desktop-type personal computer, notebook computer or the like, provide security functions. As an example of such a security function, upon booting of a related art computer system, a password entry window is displayed on a screen to allow a user to enter a password. The entered password is compared with a password previously entered and set by the user. An operating system of the computer system is run only when the two passwords are the same. In this manner, only an authorized user can gain access to the computer system.
However, a related art computer system employing such a security function has a disadvantage in that the security function protects only access to the computer system without respect to data stored in the computer system such as on a hard disk as an auxiliary storage unit. Thus, when the hard disk is detached from the related art computer system with the above-described security function and then mounted to a different computer system, data such as important documents etc. stored on the hard disk may be easily exposed to other persons.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.